


Home

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes home to bad news and tries to make it better. (Sorry for the sucky summary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

‘I’m really sorry but Joe doesn’t want to give me an advance on my paycheck,’ Blaine said as he walked through the door to his and Kurt’s apartment, ‘The guy can bathe in the money he makes and he gives his own son an advance on his paycheck but not the other staff. It’s absolutely ridiculous!’

He walked further into the living room when Kurt didn’t reply. He quickly knew why as soon as he saw Kurt sitting on their couch, a letter in his hand and his wallet and its contents on the coffee table.

‘Hey you,’ he said, coming over to sit next to Kurt, ‘Everything okay?’

Kurt shook his head, shrugging Blaine’s hand off of his shoulder when it came to rest there. ‘They’re going to kick us out, Blaine,’ is all he said, waving the letter, ‘We’ll be homeless by the end of the month.’

Blaine frowned, gently taking the letter from Kurt’s fingers. ‘We can as-’ he began.

‘We can’t. And you know that. We still have to pay your parents back and you know dad and Carole don’t have much money themselves. We have nothing left,’ Kurt interrupted, ‘We- It’s over, B.’

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. ‘It’s not, Kurt. It’s not over yet.’

‘Stop denying it! Kurt yelled, getting up from the couch and gesturing to the letter in Blaine’s hands, ‘We’re broke! We haven’t been able to pay rent last month and we’re going to be kicked out if we don’t pay it by the end of _next week_! I don’t want to end up on the streets. I- I don’t-’

‘Hey,’ Blaine said when Kurt started to sob and he got up from the couch too to walk over to Kurt and wrap his arms around him, ‘Don’t cry… You know I ha-’

Kurt didn’t know what came over him when he pushed at Blaine’s chest, pushing his own boyfriend away from him as he cried. ‘I’m not a baby, Blaine! Just shut up! Shut. Up!’

Blaine carefully stepped away from Kurt, hands raised in surrender and something else just snapped inside of Kurt.

‘This is all your fault! If I hadn’t met you, we wouldn’t be sharing this apartment together and I wouldn’t be in so much shit as I am in now!’ he yelled, turning his back to Blaine. He screwed his eyes shut after he realized what he’d said, waiting for the familiar click of the door indicating that Blaine had left.

But there was nothing.

All he could hear were the cars on the road below their apartment and their own breathing; Blaine’s deep one and Kurt’s ragged one.

‘You’re not the only one who’s in this shit, Kurt,’ Blaine replied eventually, taking a step of two closer to Kurt again, ‘But if I cause you so much trouble, wouldn’t it be better if we just broke up? Tell me, is that what you want?’

Kurt let out a heartbreaking sob at those last few words. He didn’t want Blaine to leave, Goddamnit. If there was only one person Kurt would even _consider_ being in this mess with, it’s Blaine.

It’s always been Blaine.

‘No,’ he whispered miserably as he turned back to Blaine, ‘I- I don’t want to break up. I love you and I- I didn’t mean what I said. Please don’t leave me, Blaine. I can’t lose you too.’

A corner of Blaine’s mouth twitched up when he walked towards Kurt again and enveloped him in a hug. ‘I love you too and you know that I wouldn’t leave you. Never. Not unless you really, really, want me to,’ he said as Kurt sagged against him and clung to the back of his shirt.

‘I’m sorry I yelled at you,’ Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s chest.

Blaine chuckled and pulled back to look at his boyfriend. ‘It’s okay,’ he said as he thumbed Kurt’s tears away, ‘I just wanted you to know that you’re not the only one in this mess. I could lose my house too. I could lose you as well and that’s just… reality. But don’t you dare say that it’s over because it’s not. Not as long as we still have each other, you hear me?’

Kurt nodded, smiling when Blaine pecked his lips.

‘I heard you,’ he replied before kissing Blaine again and holding him close to him.

It didn’t matter that they could lose their apartment and all of their stuff. As long as they had each other, they were home.

 


End file.
